Nina Potter and the Cup of Ankh
by Idizzle22
Summary: Nina Potter is whisked away from her boring muggle family, into of magic, flying brooms, chocolate frogs, and living pictures. It also has lots of mystery, too. Like an eye of Horus locket that opens secret passages and compartments. Or a mysterious cup that everybody seems to be searching for. Find out what will happen in Nina Potter and the Cup of Ankh.
1. The Talking Snake

_Nina Potter and the Cup of Ankh_

**_Chapter One: The Talking Snake_**

** Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, or House of Anubis. If I did, Fred wouldn't have died, and Denby would've become a sinner instead of Patricia. **

** Author's Note; This whole thing will be in third person point of view. I won't give away any spoilers. Yup, that sounds convincing and I'm sticking to it for now. I'll update soon. I think. **

Nina Potter woke up to a rapping at her bedroom door. Well, it wasn't exactly a bedroom. It was a broom cupboard. Under the stairs. But that was where she slept, and where she kept her things.

"Get up! It's Dudley's birthday and it's time for you to make breakfast!" Her Aunt Petunia yelled.

Nina Potter lived with her AWFUL relatives, the Dursleys.

See, her parents died in a car crash when she was a baby. She survived, but with a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead as a reminder. Nina usually hid her scar under her hair because people teased her about it.

She was sent to live with her only stable relatives left. The Dursleys. She had a gran on her mother's side that they sometimes visited, but she lived in an old folk's home.

So Nina sat up before her cousin came down the stairs. He always stomped so that dust rained down on her. She got out, just as he started coming downstairs, and ran into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"_FORTY-TWO_?" Dudley screamed in protest. "_ONLY_ FORTY-TWO PRESENTS? _LAST_ YEAR I GOT FORTY-THREE!"

"That's just because your presents are bigger then they were last year."

"BUT I GOT OLDER! I SHOULD HAVE MORE PRESENTS AND THEY SHOULD BE BIGGER!" He yelled. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

_ You're right Dudley_, thought Nina. _It's not fair. It's not fair that I get no presents on my birthday and you get forty-two. It's not fair that I get a broom cupboard and you get two rooms. One for you and one for your junk! It's not fair._

"But Duddykins, we're going to the zoo today! There we'll get you two more presents. Then you'll have forty-four presents!" Petunia says, reassuring her son. "And look, Nina's finished breakfast!"

While they were eating, the phone rang. Vernon went to get it, and came back ten minutes later with a frown on his face.

"Bad news. Nina's sitter canceled and everybody else is busy." He said. "She's going to have to come with us."

"NO! I DON'T WANT NINA TO COME TO THE ZOO WITH US!" Dudley yelled. "SHE'LL RUIN MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Well why don't you invite one of your friends to come along! Then Nina will stay far away from you two and you won't even know she's there! Right Nina?" Petunia asked, glaring at Nina like it was her fault all of the sitters were busy.

"Yup." Nina said, avoiding conflict. She gulped down the rest of her breakfast and got into black leggings and an orange sweater-dress. She put on her sneakers and an orange headband.

Nina was so excited! Whenever the Dursleys went out, they always left her at a baby-sitter's house. This was the first time she was going somewhere besides school and a sitters'.

She rushed outside and Vernon pulled her away for a moment. "No funny business, do you understand me girl?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, sir." She answered quietly.

He was talking about the time Nina's Aunt Petunia gave her such a short and ugly haircut, that before she went to bed, she wished would grow back. Long story short, it did, and the Dursleys blamed her.

Nina had long, wavy, dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She has her scar of course, and tan skin.

Anyways, when they were in the reptile exhibit, Dudley and his friend were looking at a snake. It was asleep, so Dudley tapped the glass to wake it up.

"DAD! It won't move!" He yelled.

Vernon came rushing over and knocked sharply on the glass. "WAKE UP!" He yelled.

Dudley then declared the snake boring, so he walked away. Nina went over and started talking to it.

"Hi there. Sorry about Dudley, he's always like that. A big bully. I know, because I'm his cousin, and he teases me a lot. I'm Nina by the way." She read the sign about him. "Born and raised in captivity, huh? Sounds like me. Except, I was born free."

_Tell me more, Misssssss Nina._ The snake answered, and un-coiled himself up so that he and Nina were face to face.

"Well, this is my first time out somewhere that isn't a baby-sitter's house." Nina answered.

_Interessssting._ He answered.

"That isn't even the half of-Ah!" Nina was saying, before Dudley and his friend pushed past her. She fell to the ground and squeezed her eyes shut.

She wished for a second that they would fall through and be the trapped animals once. She opened her eyes in time to see them fall in.

Nina started laughing, as the snake slithered out. _Thankssssss!_ He said. _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _Brazzzzil!_

"You're welcome! Have a nice time!" She said back.

When Dudley tried to get out, the glass re-appeared and he started banging on it and screaming. That just made Nina laugh even harder.

She kept laughing until her uncle came over and glared at her. _Uh oh,_ she thought. _I think disappearing glass and talking snakes count as funny business. I am sooooo grounded._

As soon as they got home, Vernon threw Nina into her cupboard and locked it. "One week in here, for ruining your cousin's birthday!"

That was the longest week of her life.

**How was it? Review to let me know. I'll only update if you review. Okay, I'll update anyways, but let me know if you like it please. **

**~Idizzle22**


	2. The Letters

_Nina Potter and the Cup of Ankh_

**Chapter Two: The Letters**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, or House of Anubis.**

**Author's Note; I hoped you liked the first chapter.**

One Thursday, after Nina's grounding was over, she was getting the mail. This is nothing unusual, as she gets the mail everyday. But this time there was a letter addressed to her.

_Ms. N. Potter_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Nina was beyond excited. Her first ever letter! The address was kind of creepy, though. How did they know that much stuff about her?

She dropped her letter off in her room, and slapped the rest of the mail down on the table.

After breakfast, she went into her cupboard and opened the letter. As Dudley was walking past, he heard the ripping. He opened the door and gasped.

"MUMMY! DADDY! NINA HAS A _LETTER_!"

Petunia was there in a second. "Give me that!" She yelled, recognizing the seal.

She left and locked the door. Nina started banging on it. "IT'S ADDRESSED TO ME!"

The next day, three letters showed up. All addressed to _Ms. N. Potter._

Vernon tore them up, right in front of Nina.

The next day, she woke up to a grinding noise. When she looked outside, she saw her uncle drilling the mailbox shut.

Two more came through the toaster. Nina walked into the living room that night, he was burning them all in the fireplace.

On the fourth day, Vernon was smiling. He was reading the Sunday newspaper and actually _humming_ to himself.

"Why are you so happy?" Dudley asked.

"Guess!"

"There's no mail on Sundays?" Nina asked.

"That is correct! There is no post on Sundays."

All of a sudden, Nina heard a _Hoo_ from outside. She glanced out the window and saw an owl-covered front lawn.

"Uncle Vernon?" She asked.

"Yes?"

Then, it was chaos. Letters were coming out of the chimney like crazy. It was raining letters! Nina was jumping up and down, and she managed to grab one.

She ran down the hall, with her uncle right behind her. He grabbed the letter, and said, "We're temporarily moving!"

The next day they were driving. Drive, drive, drive. They drove for days, until they finally came to a hotel. They slept there that night. In the morning, room service knocked on the door.

"Is there a Ms. N. Potter here?" They asked.

She got up and opened the door. "I'm Ms. N. Potter." She said.

"Then these are for you!" The room service guy said, handing her a wheelbarrow full of letters.

As soon a she closed the door, Vernon grabbed the wheelbarrow, and pushed it out the window, into the pool.

He then had them pack up and kept driving. At one point, he stopped at a store and came out with a mysterious, long, and thin package.

They finally stopped in front of a huge lake with a shack on a rock in the middle of it. And it was storming.

There was a small dingy that did not look like it could hold four people and all of their luggage. They compromised. Nina brought zero bags and everybody else brought two.

One of Vernon's was the mysterious package. When they got to the shack, it was eleven o'clock, and time for bed. Nina couldn't fall asleep though. It might've been the fact that Nina was on the floor, and Dudley was on the couch.

But the real reason was that she kept thinking about what might be in that letter! It was driving her crazy!

At exactly midnight, she heard a thump from outside. Then the door broke down. A huge figure was in the doorway.

Vernon and Petunia rushed down the stairs, Vernon with a rifle in his hands.

_So that's what the package was!_ Thought Nina.

"Sorry 'bout that." The man said, putting the door back up.

"You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon said, pointing the rifle at him.

"Dry up Dursley, yeh great prune," he said, bending the rifle so that it pointed at the ceiling.

"So you must be Nina," he said, addressing her. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" She asked. "What's Hogwarts?"

"Haven't yeh been gettin' yer letters?" He asked, clearly confused.

"No."

"Well, didn't yeh ever wonder where yer parents learned it all?" He asked, very befuddled.** (A/N; That's such a fun word to write that I just had to put it there. ;P)**

"My parents are dead. They died in a car crash." She answered.

"JAMES AND LILY POTTER DIE IN A CAR CRASH?!"

"Well we had to tell her something and we sure as hell weren't gonna raise her as our own!" Vernon said crossly.

"Nina, listen here. Your parents were the greatest wizards of our time! And you look just like Lily, but with James's eyes." Hagrid told her.

"Aunt Petunia! You were my mother's sister! Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Here is the story:

**(IMPORTANT A/N; DIRECT SPOILERS FROM POTTERMORE. IF YOU WANT SPOILERS, READ AHEAD. I JUST CHANGED ALL THE HARRY'S TO NINA'S. READ ON)**

_Petunia's Backstory_

_Nina's aunt and uncle met at work. Petunia Evans, forever embittered by the fact that her parents seemed to value her witch sister more than they valued her, left Cokeworth forever to pursue a typing course in London. This led to an office job, where she met the extremely unmagical, opinionated and materialistic Vernon Dursley. Large and neckless, this junior executive seemed a model of manliness to young Petunia. He not only returned her romantic interest, but was deliciously normal. He had a perfectly correct car, and wanted to do completely ordinary things, and by the time he had taken her on a series of dull dates, during which he talked mainly about himself and his predictable ideas on the world, Petunia was dreaming of the moment when he would place a ring on her finger._

_When, in due course, Vernon Dursley proposed marriage, very correctly, on one knee in his mother's sitting room, Petunia accepted at once. The one fly in her delicious ointment was the fear of what her new fiancé would make of her sister, who was now in her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Vernon was apt to despise even people who wore brown shoes with black suits; what he would make of a young woman who spent most of her time wearing long robes and casting spells, Petunia could hardly bear to think._

_She confessed the truth during a tear-stained date, in Vernon's dark car as they sat overlooking the chip shop where Vernon had just bought them a post-cinema snack. Vernon, as Petunia had expected, was deeply shocked; however, he told Petunia solemnly that he would never hold it against her that she had a freak for a sister, and Petunia threw herself upon him in such violent gratitude that he dropped his battered sausage._

_The first meeting between Lily, her boyfriend James Potter, and the engaged couple, went badly, and the relationship nose-dived from there. James was amused by Vernon, and made the mistake of showing it. Vernon tried to patronise James, asking what car he drove. James described his racing broom. Vernon supposed out loud that wizards had to live on unemployment benefit. James explained about Gringotts, and the fortune his parents had saved there, in solid gold. Vernon could not tell whether he was being made fun of or not, and grew angry. The evening ended with Vernon and Petunia storming out of the restaurant, while Lily burst into tears and James (a little ashamed of himself) promised to make things up with Vernon at the earliest opportunity._

_This never happened. Petunia did not want Lily as a bridesmaid, because she was tired of being overshadowed; Lily was hurt. Vernon refused to speak to James at the reception, but described him, within James' earshot, as 'some kind of amateur magician'. Once married, Petunia grew ever more like Vernon. She loved their neat square house at number four, Privet Drive. She was secure, now, from objects that behaved strangely, from teapots that suddenly piped tunes as she passed, or long conversations about things she did not understand, with names like 'Quidditch' and 'Transfiguration'. She and Vernon chose not to attend Lily and James' wedding. The very last piece of correspondence she received from Lily and James was the announcement of Nina's birth (On July 7th at 7:00 AM), and after one contemptuous look, Petunia threw it in the bin._

_Even though Petunia was raised alongside a witch, she is remarkably ignorant about magic. She and Vernon share a confused idea that they will somehow be able to squash the magic out of Nina, and in an attempt to throw off the letters that arrive from Hogwarts on Nina's eleventh birthday, she and Vernon fall back on the old superstition that witches cannot cross water. As she had frequently seen Lily jump streams and run across stepping stones in their childhood, she ought not to have been surprised when Hagrid had no difficulty making his way over the stormy sea to the hut on the rock._

"And that is why we're here." Vernon said.

"SQUASH THE MAGIC OUT OF HER!" Hagrid yelled.

"Yes, now take her where ever you want! She can come back when it's summer and school is over. No sooner, no later." Petunia said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, now lets go." Hagrid told them.

Nina followed him out the door, but she did look back. She waved at them and she and Hagrid crossed the sea.

_This begins a new chapter in my life, _thought Nina happily. _The chapter where I become a witch!_

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**A special thanks to the five people who followed this story; Arinor, BigD2k, Doctorwholuver1234, fluffy24, andrukxichi.15.**

**And a special thanks for the three people who favorited this story; BigD2k, Doctorwholuver1234, and Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko.**


End file.
